Whisper Of Seduction
by ZarakiGirl11
Summary: Shunsui X OC request; a little something sexy for a friend of mine. :)


Strong Sexual content; intended for mature readers!:

Shunsui x OC request for: lillypie25

Shunsui Kyoraku smiled lazily as he laid back in the green grass in front of the squad 1 barracks. The afternoon sun warming his skin as he took in the nice weather. It was summer in the soul society, the days long and warm which made it easier to kick back and relax.

"Head Captain?" He heard a female voice calling out to him and his smile deepened.  
Lifting the yellow straw hat from his face Shunsui opened his grey eye and caught sight of the woman staring down at him with her brow furrowed.

"Hey there, Miyuki. What can I do for you?" Shunsui asked.

"I've finished the paperwork for you, all that's needed is your official signature, and I've left them on your desk." The woman explained.

"Oh, I see, thank again for filling in for Nanao, she should be back from her mission in the next couple days." Shunsui smiled.

"It's fine, not like I had anything better to do…" Miyuki replied as she went to walk away.

Shunsui sat up in the grass as he watched the woman turn away from him and his smile faded a little, the human woman had arrived in the soul society only about a month ago after being found by a lower level soul reaper patrolling the area of the living. After being attacked by a low level hollow she had been left on the sidewalk; seeming to have survived the attack somehow.

The mystery behind the woman's survival and her ability to see the soul reaper had led him to bring her through the Senkaimon for treatment. After being examined by both the captain of squad 4 and squad 12, what happened to her was still a pretty big mystery. It was apparent that while Miyuki did have decent spiritual pressure, the woman didn't show any signs of having any powers; which had led to the head captain making the decision to keep her within the soul society for observation; something the woman hadn't been too thrilled about.

"Just a minute, Miyuki, I'll walk back with you." Shunsui called to her as he pushed himself up from the grass and secured his hat back on top of his long brown hair.

Miyuki paused, feeling a bit unsure of herself; the more time she spent around the captain commander the more awkward she felt; Shunsui had a bad habit of flirting with any woman that spent more than five minutes in his presence; something she didn't really care for.  
"You looked pretty comfortable lying there, don't get up on my account." Miyuki countered as she turned again.

Shunsui sighed as he shook his head, it didn't take him long to catch up with her stride, his tall build and long legs made it easy for him.

"What's with the rush? Can't a man enjoy walking next to you every once in a while?" Shunsui started.

Miyuki rolled her eyes before she allowed herself a peek at the man over her purple framed glasses; she would admit the man was handsome, but the problem was, he knew it!

"I don't think it matters what woman you're walking next to, Head Captain." Miyuki countered, not afraid to tell him what she thought of him.

"Well, you're in one hell of a mood today, something happen that I should know about?" Shunsui asked, his tone changing from flirtatious to concern.

Miyuki paused in the middle of the pathway and turned to face him, her dark eyes highlighted by the frames of her glasses. Shunsui smiled back at her softly, his brow risen in apparent interest of what she had to say.

"I'm guessing it's much easier for Lieutenant Ise to do this job, I'm sure she doesn't have other captain's treating her like she doesn't belong." Miyuki commented.

Shunsui's shoulders slumped as he sighed, his smile disappearing completely.

"Which captain are you referring to?" He asked.

Miyuki shook her head about to tell him to forget she'd said anything, but when he reached his large hands up and placed them on her shoulders she felt a strange sensation wash over her; almost as if the man's hands belonged there—I think I've been in the sun too long today!

"I'm not going to be able to address the issue if you're not willing to tell me." Shunsui stated with a lift of his brow.

"Captain Soifon." Miyuki answered simply.

"Ah, now I think I'm starting to see the bigger picture…" Shunsui replied.

"Is she always like that? So snotty…" Miyuki asked.

Shunsui let out a low chuckle and she felt him lift his hands from her shoulders, leaving her feeling a bit disappointed—get a grip, he isn't even your type!

"I'm afraid when it comes to Captain Soifon, snotty is a term used often. She has a bit of a chip on that shoulder of hers, has for many years." Shunsui explained as he turned his body forward and the two of them continued forward on the pathway.

"Well she shouldn't take it out on others who are just trying to do their job, I mean, she slammed the door in my face." Miyuki continued.

Shunsui paused again, his body turning half way to look at her with his brow furrowed in what looked like agitation. Miyuki didn't know how to take his sudden reaction; she didn't think she'd ever seen the head captain look upset once in the month she'd been held captive.

"I'll have to have a talk with her about that…" Shunsui replied before turning his back to her again.

Miyuki shook her head at herself as she followed him up to the squad 1 barracks.

"Don't bother, I don't want to make my stay here anymore uncomfortable than it already has been." Miyuki interjected.

Shunsui reached his hand out and grabbed the door handle, and pushed the large door open as he met her gaze once more with the only good eye he had left, his right eye had been damaged in battle leaving him with a new accessory—an eye patch of all things.

"You see, I could let this go like you just told me to, or, I can deal with my captain my own way, I thought I'd made it clear that you're a guest while staying here with us, seems like captain Soifon might need a little reminder." Shunsui countered as he placed his hand on the small of her back, ushering her inside the barracks before him.

Shunsui allowed himself to steal a glance at the woman's backside as she stepped in front of him. He'd always been the type of man that could appreciate a woman's curves, and Miyuki had her fair share worth appreciating.

Miyuki didn't know what to make of the warm sensation that spread across her lower back and settled at the base of her spine; if she didn't know any better she would say that the head captain was starting to really grow on her—I'll be glad when Nanao gets back!

"I guess I'll leave it up to you then." Miyuki replied as she stepped inside the building and walked down the long narrow corridor that led into the great hall where all the captains meetings were held.

Memories of the night she had been brought to the foreign world replayed in her mind as she looked around the room. The pain she had felt in her body from being tossed around like a rag doll by an almost unseen force; when she'd come to she had been surprised she was still alive, and somehow she was able to see entities she'd never been able to see before, like the soul reaper who had found her.

"Miyuki?" She heard Shunsui call out to her, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes?" She replied as she looked over at him standing at the entrance to the hall that led to his office.

"You've been a big help to me this past week, I'd like to repay the favor to you, would you care to join me for dinner later on, my treat." Shunsui offered.

Miyuki's lips parted as she considered the head captains offer—is he trying to hit on me, or is he just being nice?

"Why would you feel the need to pay me back?" Miyuki asked.

Shunsui smiled before he pulled the straw hat from his head and looked back over at her with a small gleam in his light grey eye—he's definitely hitting on me!

"I can tell your still unhappy with my decision to keep you here, I thought maybe if I tossed a little kindness your way, you might warm up a little bit." Shunsui answered.

Miyuki rolled her eyes at him and even though she knew she was probably going to regret it, she decided she didn't have anything to lose, if he got handsy she would just tell him to back off.

"Okay. I'll go." She answered.

Shunsui nodded to her as a soft relaxed smile spread across his face meeting the top of his eye. Miyuki noticed the laugh lines and realized in that moment what she liked about him—He's always so calm and collected, always smiling.

"Meet me back here around seven, I'll take you someplace nice." Shunsui stated before walking down the hall towards his office, leaving her feeling more than a little flustered—He's taking me out? What about the other soul reapers? Wouldn't it be strange for the head captain to be seen with me like that?

Miyuki pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she turned to the left and walked down another hallway that led her to the room she'd been given. As she walked she couldn't help the wave of anxious energy that assaulted her stomach—what did I just agree to?

Miyuki pushed open the pocket door to the small room she was staying in and stepped inside, her mind raced as thoughts overwhelmed her. What are the new sensations creeping up around her, why was she starting to notice things about the man and more importantly, why did that gleam in his eye not send her running in the opposite direction?

"I think I actually really like him…" Miyuki whispered to the empty room, hating herself for admitting it, the head captain seemed like such a player, but was he?

Miyuki let out a low groan as she walked over to the desk in her room and sat down. It wasn't like she was some naive teenager, she was a woman in her mid-thirties; she could tell what the man's intentions were—unless I'm just reading too much into this?

Shaking her head free of the internal battle she reached out for the book that sat on her desk and opened it to the last page she'd bookmarked. It was a book on the history of the soul society that Nanao had given to her before she'd left on a mission with the captain of squad 9. It seemed there had been some trouble with what she now knew were hollows in the north rukon district and many squads had been dispatched, including the squad known most for its bloodthirsty captain, squad 11.

Miyuki shook her head as morbid thoughts claimed her mind; while she was new to this world and didn't really know anyone other than the head captain and his niece, she hoped that everyone make it back safely. Pushing her thoughts aside on both her upcoming date and her worry for the other squads, Miyuki focused on the information in front of her; if she was going to be forced to live in the soul society, she may as well learn what it took to live there, and most importantly, what it took to survive.

* * *

Miyuki looked up as she heard the sound of light knocking coming from outside her door. Sneaking a glance at the clock on the desk she noted the time, she still had about an hour and a half before she was supposed to meet the head captain in the great hall. Setting the book back down on the tabletop she stood from the small wooden chair and made her way over pushing the pocket door back.

"Good evening, Miss. I was instructed to have this delivered to you by the Head Captain." Genshiro Okikiba announced.

Miyuki smiled softy as she accepted a large package from the elderly man she had spent some time with previously, him being the co-lieutenant that shared duties with Nanao.

"Thank you, Mr. Okikiba." Miyuki replied.

The elder man simply nodded before turning away from the doorway. Miyuki pulled the pocket door closed and walked over to her desk setting the large white box down on the table top, she lifted the lid and her breath caught in her chest when she saw the gift the captain commander had sent her. Inside was a folded light blue kimono with purple floral accents, the same shade of purple as the frames of her glasses—he just had to go and be sweet about this, didn't he?

Miyuki lifted the silk material from the box and held the garment out in front of her, it looked as if the kimono would hit to her ankle once she put it on, which made her feel a bit more comfortable about wearing such a thin fabric out. Just as she thought about what shoes to wear she noticed the box wasn't empty and she had to sit down in the chair as she saw a matching set of sandals tucked into the box and what looked like a small white card.  
Miyuki reached into the box grabbing the card and couldn't help but smile when she read the small surprisingly legible handwriting.

Thought you might want something pretty, a pretty kimono for a beautiful woman.  
-Shunsui.

Miyuki rolled her eyes as a wave of nervous laughter over took her—now I know I'm not over thinking this. As her nervousness turned to excitement Miyuki sat up from the chair abruptly and even though she hadn't made up her mind on whether or not she really wanted the man, she wasn't about to put the kimono on without freshening up first. She had been out walking around the Seireitei all day in the hot sun, after all.

Miyuki looked back over at the clock and decided she had more than enough time to get ready as she turned and grabbed her shower kit from the floor next to her small futon. She picked up the silk kimono and the sandals from the box and pulled her door open before scurrying down the hallway towards the squad 1 bathing area. Once inside she was relieved to see that she was actually alone and no other female squad member had decided to bathe; the whole bathing out in the open had been a hard change for her, but she'd managed to acclimate with Nanao's help.

Quickly Miyuki stripped down out of her borrowed Shihakusho and walked over to the large wooden bathtub and sat her shower kit and glasses on the side. The tub was constantly filled with flowing steaming water, it seemed the head captain didn't have to worry about a water bill; the water recycled itself hourly, draining and then filling on a timer making it easier for squad members to bathe quickly.

Miyuki climbed up the small steps in front of the bath and allowed her body to submerge down into the hot water. The water felt good, washing away the stickiness from her skin as she reached out and lined up her bathing supplies; as she lathered her hair up with shampoo that smelled like honeysuckle she couldn't help but wonder if maybe shunsui would like the smell?

"Oh my god…" Miyuki whispered out loud as she let her hands drop from her head.

"I actually like him!" Miyuki let out a whine as she dunked her body under the water feeling like a fifteen year old schoolgirl about to go on her first date.

* * *

Shunsui stepped into the great hall about ten minutes earlier then he'd agreed to meet with Miyuki. He found himself feeling a little nervous, something he hadn't felt in quite a few years; but this wasn't just any woman he was dealing with. Over the course of the month she'd been in soul society Shunsui had picked up on her personality. She was smart; she was beautiful but she seemed a bit sad to him, something he had decided to try and change.

While the head captain wasn't going to lie, he was attracted her, but tonight wasn't about that; he just wanted to show her a good time, and if he could, he simply just wanted to make the woman smile, he hoped the kimono he'd gone out and bought had already done so.

"Am I late?" Miyuki asked as she stepped inside the great hall.

Shunsui hadn't heard her walking and when he turned around he found himself a little shocked once he got a good look at her. Her shoulder length hair looked a little damp, letting him know she'd taken the time to bathe before putting on the kimono he'd bought her. The blonde highlights looking a bit darker as they framed her oval face against the dark brown base. He knew the look wasn't natural, but it didn't make her any less beautiful.

"No, I'm actually early." Shunsui smiled as he walked forward drinking the woman up with his gaze like she were a freshly poured shot of sake.

The color of the kimono had been the right choice, her pale skin looking like cream against the light blue fabric, and he was relieved to see the fit had been accurate, he'd only had the shopkeeper there to help him out when describing her body type and the woman seemed to know her stuff. The kimono draped over her body like a whisper, the sash at the middle pushing up her voluptuous breasts allowing him a decent peek of cleavage—A little personal enjoyment for being such a gentlemen.

Miyuki felt her stomach flip as she watched the head captain make his way over to her and offer her his arm. He looked a little different to her without the signature straw hat on his head, and his hair was a couple shades darker than normal, letting her know he had bathed as well before pulling it back into a long ponytail. He wasn't wearing anything new himself, just the standard uniform with his Haori and pink floral kimono over the top hanging loosely down his wide shoulders—it was strange, Miyuki had never noticed how strong his body looked until now, his wide chest was partially visible showing off a good portion of his chest hair and she had to fight the urge to reach out and touch it.

Miyuki turned her gaze away from his body as she accepted his arm, wrapping her hand around his elbow, allowing him to escort her down the hallway towards the exit. Shunsui stepped forward with his free hand and pushed the door open, once again allowing her to walk in front of him. As she let go of his arm to walk Shunsui almost let out a whistle as he saw the way the silk fabric extenuated her backside—now that's something a man can really appreciate!

Shunsui stepped out allowing the door to close behind him before holding out his arm to the woman again. He smiled softly as she accepted his arm, making him feel pretty lucky having such a beauty at his side. The two of them walked together down the dark pathways, the sun had already set leaving the only light source to a couple street lights placed every few feet creating a dim glow with many shadows. As the two walked Miyuki noticed the other soul reapers that walked by looking over at them, their eyes almost accusing her just by having her hand on the head captains arm.

"Don't let the looks get to you, I'm not." Shunsui stated as he looked down at her.

Miyuki wondered how he knew when she hadn't even said anything about it; and that was when she realized how observant the man really was; he seemed so lazy and his taste for Sake had made her shake her head on many occasions, but deep down she was beginning to realize the surface didn't match what was going on inside.

"So where are we heading, anyway?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh, I wanted to keep that a surprise." Shunsui answered as he turned in a direction Miyuki wasn't familiar with, if she had to guess they were about to head outside the walls of the Seireitei.

A wave of panic filled her at the thought of leaving the safety of the walls and she couldn't help but glance down at his waist. Once she saw the hilts of the captains duel blades at his side she was able to relax a little bit—He's the head captain, I will be more then safe with him.

"Miyuki, you can relax sweetheart, when you're with me nothing bad will ever happen to you." Shunsui boasted, once again making her wonder how the man could possibly know what she was thinking.

"Can you read minds or something?" She asked, it sounded like she was teasing him, but deep down, she was half serious.

Shunsui chuckled as he laid his free hand down over the hand wrapped around his arm.

"I read body language. With your hand here on my arm, I can tell when you tense up, that gives me the ability to search the surroundings and gauge what might be making that happen." Shunsui answered as he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand rather intimately.

"Oh…" was all Miyuki managed to reply with—I've underestimated this man, this whole time he's been watching me this intently.

Shunsui used the grip she had on his arm to guide her as they exited the walls and headed out into open unknown territory.

"I can see why you would feel uneasy leaving the Seireitei, but not all places beyond the walls are filled with monsters." Shunsui stated as the two of them started walking down a pathway surrounded by massive trees.

Miyuki held onto his arm a little tighter feeling a little overwhelmed by how dark the trail was but she felt his thumb rub across the top of her hand again, silently telling her she didn't have a reason to be afraid.

"I thought we were going to dinner…" Miyuki asked, her voice coming out soft, almost a whisper.

"We are, just not in a restaurant like you probably thought, I decided I'd share a place with you. I come here a lot when I want time to think." Shunsui answered.

"Oh…" She replied again.

Shunsui let out another soft chuckle as he guided her down the last bit of dark pathway.  
Miyuki's jaw fell when the path ended opening up to a large meadow surrounded by a grove of large trees of all different sizes. The grass was trimmed down and the place looked as if it had been kept maintained with wild flowers growing along the shrubbery.

Miyuki looked to the middle of the meadow where a large blanket and many pillows had been laid out, a large wicker basket sat in the middle of the blanket with a ribbon securing the top closed, a few torches had been placed around the blanket and lit giving the scene a rather intimate glow. Shunsui walked her over the edge of the blanket and before she could comment he bent down on his haunches and grasped her left ankle in his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Shunsui lifted his head and with a smile he replied.

"Helping you get more comfortable."

As he slipped her sandal from her foot and sat it down by the edge of the blanket. Once she understood what he was doing she allowed him to assist her with her right sandal. Shunsui stood and kept a hold of her hand as he helped her step onto the blanket and take a seat on one of the overstuffed pillows before he removed his own sandals and pulled both blades from his side, after laying them to the side he took a seat next to her on her right.

"So you planned all of this just to thank me for doing paperwork for a week?" Miyuki asked.

"Something like that." Shunsui answered as he leaned forward and grabbed the basket he had requested be filled with food and delivered.

Miyuki watched as he started to unpack the food and lay it out across the thick blanket, the summer air wafted across them, cascading the scent of wildfowlers. Miyuki couldn't remember the last time she felt this relaxed; just sitting next to Shunsui was like a soothing balm on her normally over anxious nerves.

Shunsui finished laying out the array of food on the blanket, taking the time to remove the plastic lids on each container. It was a mini buffet for just the two of them, rice balls, two different types of curry, one chicken and one vegetable, as well as some steamed dumplings and sweet bread filled with sweet red bean paste; the closest thing she would ever find to a doughnut in the soul society.

Miyuki smiled softy as she saw the small tray filled with the sweet breads, she had taken a liking to them, the one thing that gave her a bit of normalcy and she guessed Shunsui had taken notice of her eating one every morning for breakfast with her cup of green tea.  
"Now that really is a beautiful sight." Shunsui stated as he leaned closer to her.  
Miyuki turned her head to look at him and her lips parted as she realized he had leaned into her, they were so close their noses had brushed together.

"You really should smile more often." Shunsui whispered.

Miyuki felt the heat from his breath as he spoke to her, his scent filling her senses with a soft hint of sandalwood as she wondered whether or not he was going to kiss her. Shunsui smiled as he looked into her brown eyes, he wanted nothing more than to lean in and press his lips over hers; but he knew the woman hadn't quite made up her mind about him yet and he wanted to give her time.

Miyuki's brow furrowed as she watched him lean back without taking the opportunity; it left her wondering if maybe she had done something, or looked a certain way to make him hesitate; she swore she could see his attraction in his gaze; the one grey eye she could see left nothing hidden. Miyuki glanced over at his other eye that was covered by the eye patch.

"What exactly happened to your other eye?" She asked him, something she had wanted to know, but had never allowed herself to ask.

Shunsui let out a soft sigh before he turned his head and reached out for the bottle of Sake he'd taken from the basket.

"I lost it when attempting to fight one of the sternritter around eight years ago. Turns out he was a marksmen who caught me off guard." Shunsui answered.

"So you were shot in the eye?" Miyuki asked in order to clarify.

"Well, I was, but not in the way you're thinking. It wasn't the same form of ammunition you would have in your world; his power was different, you see, he could manipulate the reishi in order to create his weapon of choice. The bullet that hit me was more like being hit with a condensed version of a Quincy bow's attack. I'm pretty lucky I have such high spiritual pressure or I would have been a goner." Shunsui explained.

"Oh…I was just reading about the Quincy before I came to meet you." Miyuki replied.

Shunsui turned his head and glanced back at her before he handed her a small white ochoko filled with a shot of sake.

"I wasn't aware that you were taking the time to study about our history." Shunsui admitted.

Miyuki met his gaze before accepting the ochoko from his hand, but didn't bring it to her lips not knowing what the potent rice wine would do to her if she drank too much of it.

"I figured since I have no choice but to be here I may as well learn." Miyuki answered.

Shunsui sighed at the reminder of his part in keeping her in the soul society against her will as he tipped back the sake he'd poured for himself. Miyuki watched the sides of his mouth fall into a frown after he brought the ochoko back down and reached to fill it again.

Miyuki reached her hand out and gripped him by the wrist in an effort to slow him down. Shunsui looked over at her again.

"It wouldn't be right if I let you go back to your world without knowing what caused that hollow attack, Miyuki." Shunsui stated.

"I didn't say that I was still upset; I've had enough time to think about your reasoning. I understand why you want me to stay." Miyuki replied.

Miyuki watched as he seemed to let out a breath.

"Well that takes a load off, I'd hate to think you're still mad at me." Shunsui smiled.

"What is all this, head captain, why did you really bring me out here?" Miyuki asked.

Shunsui's smile deepened before he turned his head away from her and reached out grabbing one of the sweet breads from the small tray and tore off a small piece. Miyuki's brow rose as he turned and leaned into her holding her favorite food up to her lips.

"Just wanna make you smile." He replied.

Miyuki parted her lips as she met his gaze. From what she can see his intentions seemed to be a whole lot more than just wanting to see her smile; his gaze reflected arousal.  
Shunsui lifted the bread and brushed it against the curvature of her bottom lip, deciding to take a little bit of a chance; Miyuki allowed him to feed her. Shunsui slipped the sweet pastry between her lips, his gaze lowering to watch as she accepted it from him. Miyuki had expected him to lower his hand now that she'd taken his offering but instead he brushed his thumb against her lower lip, the same way he'd done with the bread sending a thrilling sensation deep inside her.

Before she could over think her actions Miyuki allowed her lips to part once more and pressed a small kiss against the pad of his thumb. Shunsui leaned his body into her swiftly as he lowered his hand and cupped her by the chin tilting her head back in order to look at her; once again, he invaded her senses and she couldn't help the way her body responded.

"Do I have the honor?" she heard him whisper as he leaned in even closer, his lips a breath away from pressing against hers.

"Yes…" Miyuki whispered.

Shunsui waited just long enough to hear her answer before he pressed his lips against hers. Miyuki leaned her body against him raising her hands to grip the front of his kimono as his lips overlapped hers a lot more slowly than she was expecting. The soft taste of Sake enveloped her as he pushed the tip of his tongue passed her parted lips and began to taste her as he delved his tongue deeply.

Miyuki gasped against his mouth as she felt the slow teasing roll of his talented tongue against hers, the sensation of his firm lips covering her sent a rush of tingling energy over her body making her shiver against his heat. Shunsui raised his right hand and gripped her gently behind the neck, his strong fingers began to caress the sensitive skin of the back of her neck erasing the small amount of hesitation she still felt, between his soft touch and the deep lazy way he was kissing her sent her mind at ease.

Shunsui forced himself to pull his tongue back from the woman's delicious mouth, while she seemed to enjoy his kiss, he hadn't meant to go that far with her yet. He wanted her to be sure about it before she took him as her met his gaze as he pulled away from her lips abruptly and stared down at her.

"What's wrong, why'd you stop?" She asked.

Shunsui smiled as he pulled his hand free from the back of her neck and brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

"Wasn't sure how far you wanted me to go." Shunsui answered honestly.

Miyuki paused as she realized what he meant, a part of her wanted to push him down and climb on his lap, but the other part of her still worried that she would just end up being another on his bucket list.

"I don't know…" She answered.

"I can tell you're apprehensive about it, wasn't sure if you even wanted me to kiss you." Shunsui stated as he caressed a trail from the side of her face down the side of her neck and lifted her hair over her ear.

Miyuki allowed her eyes to close briefly as she felt his gentle touch spread across her skin, his thumb continued to caress her leaned in pressing his lips against the sensitive skin of her neck sending a wave of arousal humming throughout her body. Miyuki let go of his Kimono and reached her arms up wrapping them around his neck, giving him silent encouragement.

"I want to make love to you, but it's been quite a few years since I've done this…" Shunsui admitted, a soft whisper in her ear—did he just say years?!

"How long has it been?" Miyuki whispered back.

Shunsui chuckled almost sounding a bit sheepish before he answered.

"Since before I became Head Captain." He answered.

Miyuki lowered her arms from around his neck, but kept her hands on his wide shoulders as she leaned back to look at him, with the way the man went around flirting with everything she had assumed he had a new woman every other week.

"Does that surprise you?" Shunsui asked her as she met his gaze.

"Yeah…" She answered honestly.

Shunsui smiled.

"I like to flirt to see a woman smile, I figure complimenting a woman can give her a little pep in her step, help give her some confidence, but, when it comes to making love, I'm a one woman man." Shunsui explained.

"Why me?" Miyuki couldn't help but ask.

Shunsui raised his arms and wrapped them around her, pulling her body up against his chest. Miyuki let out a soft gasp as she felt the heat from his hard body surround her, his grey gaze giving away his hunger for her.

"Why not you? You're a beautiful smart woman, any man would be lucky to have the honor of being your lover." Shunsui countered.

Miyuki's brow rose at his explanation, she wasn't the type of woman who had one night stands, but the thought of Shunsui wanting something meaningful made her head spin.

"Are you asking me to be your lover, or would this just be a onetime deal?" Miyuki asked needing to know what he was offering her.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, Miyuki. If you just want to see what it's like to be with me, that's fine. If you decide you want me again later, all you have to do is ask me, I'll be more than happy to oblige." Shunsui replied as he caressed his hands down her back, the silk of her kimono such a thin barrier.

"I do want to see…" Miyuki whispered before lifting both of her hands and cradling his face, her hands running along the trimmed facial hair along his jawline.

Shunsui smiled, his body seeming to relax completely as he leaned in and covered her mouth once more, his firm lips claiming her mouth as he delved his tongue deep. Miyuki felt the difference in his kiss now the he knew he had her permission to make love to her, while it was still rather slow, it was deeper, so deep is felt as if they shared each other's breaths with each playful roll of his tongue.

Miyuki let out a soft moan from the back of her throat and she felt him react by lifting his hand and cupping her breast from the side, the warmth of his hand spread out across her body making her crave the sensation of his hands all over her; his kiss was so good, she had no doubt his hands would be too.

Shunsui took his time allowing his palm to roll across the woman's breast enjoying the way her generous curves felt against his palm, her soft moans giving him encouragement as he continued to tease her with the gentle roll of his tongue. He felt her hands lower pushing between them to caress the exposed part of his chest running her delicate fingers over his heated skin, playing with the hair on his chest.

Shunsui felt his body responding to the sensations, the woman's delicious mouth; the soft touch of her hands and it made him want to give her everything. Shunsui dropped his hand from her breast and leaned his body into hers. Miyuki adjusted her legs and she felt his hot hands pull the silk kimono up exposing her bare legs as he laid her down back against the pillows, he followed, covering her body with his.

Miyuki moaned against his lips as she felt his tall frame lay her back against the pillows, his hand teased her as he gently massaged her inner thigh, sending a wave of anticipation through her so intense it made her core clench in response, the man was more than she could have ever imagined, so passionate, yet so gentle. It was as if he didn't have a care in the world, all of his attention focused on just her.

Shunsui pulled back breaking the kiss forcing Miyuki to open her eyes and look at him, he smiled down at her before he went up on his knees and pulled the sash to her Kimono free from around her waist and pulled the sides open. Her bare beasts spilled forward leaving nothing to imagination.

"Now that's a beautiful sight…" Shunsui whispered as he brought his hands up to cup her breasts.

Miyuki moaned softly as he leaned his head forward and started to kiss a trail across the tops of her breasts, he was teasing her in a way she'd never known, pressing hot openmouthed kisses over the tops, and sides of her breasts, purposely ignoring the sensitive peaks of her nipples. Miyuki rolled her hips involuntarily as her arousal pooled inside making her crave a more intimate touch from him.

"Shunsui…" she whispered to him as she reached her hands up and gripped the back of his head and pulled his hair free from the pony tail he wore. She heard him chuckle against her breasts as he felt his hair fall over his shoulders, the way the woman dug her hands into his hair increased his own arousal; he hadn't expected it from her.

Shunsui turned his head to the side and rubbed his face against her breasts using the coarse hair along his jawline to tease her more thoroughly as he brushed over her hard nipples, he hadn't even touched them but they'd already hardened for him, letting him know just how much the woman needed him.

Miyuki tightened her hold on his hair as she felt the rush of pleasure assault her body as he rubbed his beard against her nipples, the slight sting felt so good she tipped her head back on the pillows underneath her. He'd already managed to set her body aflame and he'd barley even touched her.

"Shunsui, please…" Miyuki begged him, needing to feel more of him.

She heard his soft laughter right before he captured her right nipple with his mouth, pulling the tight peak between his lips he rolled the tip of his tongue over her.  
"Oh, yes!" Miyuki breathed as she felt the heat of his mouth against her body, the sensation having been amplified by his earlier teasing.

Shunsui could tell Miyuki hadn't been touched in a while, simply by the way her body lit up for him and even though it made him a little more eager to be inside her, he wasn't in any rush, slowly he pulled her nipple between his lips careful not to apply too much pressure, with the way the woman was bucking her hips under him he was curious if he could make her come just by playing with her beautiful tits.

Shunsui turned his head and began the same sweet torture on her left nipple, feeling her roll her hips almost franticly against him begging him for some form of stimulation. He didn't want to give her too much too soon so he adjusted his legs giving her the pressure of his thigh between her legs.

Miyuki moaned as she felt his leg move and press against the sensitive lips below, and she shamelessly took advantage of what he offered grinding against his leg, her arousal so slick she could feel it coating her panties.

Shunsui flicked his tongue out against her nipple teasing her so slowly with every lap, the summer breeze rolling through teased her exposed skin, making her wet right nipple tighten as he feasted on her left. Miyuki tightened her grip on his loose hair as she bucked her hips against his thigh, her clit was so swollen she could feel the gentle tease against the tip and somehow, he was managing to make her so hot she felt like she was about to come just from his skillful foreplay.

Shunsui felt the woman's hips gyrating against his thigh, could feel the damp spot she was leaving by her arousal, he felt his cock jerk against the constricting fabric of his bottoms and even though he wanted to slip inside her, he wanted to make her come before he did. Shunsui knew he would feel even better to her if he slipped inside her after making her come empty, she would crave the sensation of being filled, all the nerve endings inside her would be swollen and sensitive making his slow grind that much more pleasurable for her.

Miyuki called out to him as she felt the first waves of her climax already building, she couldn't believe it, but he was about to make her come!

"Shunsui!" She groaned as her body began to shake against him.

Shunsui lifted his head, meeting her lustful gaze and lifted his hands and began to roll her nipples between his fingers.

"You look so beautiful when you're about to come." Shunsui whispered.

Miyuki's jaw fell as she gasped a harsh breath as her body began to convulse under him, shamelessly she bucked her hips against this thigh taking whatever stimulation she could get as the stinging pleasure from his fingers assaulted her nipples.

"Ugh! Yes!" She moaned as she felt her core begin to clench against nothing, all the sensation focused on her clit and nipples made her soaked core pulse even tighter making her wish he was inside her.

Shunsui smiled as he watched the pleasure spread across her features as she came, the woman would never know the gift she just gave him, the honor of seeing her come apart underneath him just by simply playing with her beautiful nipples. Miyuki stilled her hips as her breathing came out rushed, while the rush of being brought to orgasm had been incredible she didn't feel satisfied at all.

"I need you!" Miyuki breathed as she used the grip on his loose hair to pull him down for a hot kiss, her tongue filled his mouth showing him her need. Shunsui met the woman's demands by giving her his tongue in return while pulling his hands away from her breasts.

Miyuki let go of his hair and pressed her palms against his chest telling him she wanted him to lean back. Shunsui complied as he came back on his knees just as she pushed herself up from the blanket. Miyuki reached her hands out, pulling at the light blue tie around his waist she frantically pulled at his Shihakusho. Shunsui laughed softly as he helped her by shrugging out of both his Haori and Kimono allowing them to fall back behind him. Miyuki's hands shot up delving under the top and he allowed her to strip it from his massive shoulders.

Shunsui reached out grabbing the sides of the loose Kimono she wore and pulled it from her shoulders. Miyuki paused allowing him to undress her the rest of the way. The summer breeze tickled her bare skin as she reached for his bottoms and pulled them down his lean hips.

Shunsui watched her gaze as his erection sprang forward allowing her a view of what she did to him. Miyuki gasped softly before reaching out with her hand and caressing the impressive shaft in her palm. Shunsui let out a low groan as he caught her by the wrist.

"If I let you explore me it will be all over…" Shunsui whispered as he used the grip on her wrist to pull her closer to him.

"How do you want to do this, normally I like to take from behind?" Shunsui whispered.

Miyuki shook her head as she lifted her free hand and pressed against his chest indicating that she wanted him to lay back.

"Okay then, I have no problem giving you want you want, beautiful." Shunsui smiled as he adjusted his legs and laid back against the pillows, his back was propped up putting him in the perfect angle for her to climb on his lap and still look into his eyes as she took her fill of him.

Miyuki walked on her knees over to him just as he reached down and grabbed the sides of her panties, pulling them down her thick thighs, the scent of the woman's passion hanging in the air promising to give him one hell of a release.

Shunsui helped her stand so she could remove her panties all the way and before she could lower herself down again he reached behind her gripping her by the curves of her sweet ass, he pulled her against him and stole a quick taste of her arousal.

Miyuki's eyes rolled as she felt his wicked tongue flick and roll over her clit as his hand lowered, spreading her folds just enough to give him access. Miyuki lifted her hands and pulled on his thick wavy hair as she let him send a shooting pang of arousal throughout her lower abdomen. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be with him!  
"Shunsui!" Miyuki groaned right before she backed her hips away from him.

He lifted his head and smiled at her, his lips glistened by her arousal, she watched him lick his lips as she lowered herself down over his lap, his impressive cock jutting forward, waiting to be ridden.

Shunsui lowered his hand and gripped the base of his shaft to hold it steady for her as she reached up pacing her hands on his shoulders using them for balance. Just a she was about to sit down he moved his shaft against her lips coating himself with her arousal. Miyuki met his gaze as she felt the head of his cock rub against her clit sending another stinging jolt of pure ecstasy coursing through her.

"I like to take my time when with such a beauty." Shunsui whispered as he slid his cock between her folds a little bit more before finally allowing himself to align with her entrance. Miyuki took advantage by lowering herself down on his hard shaft quickly before he decided to tease her more.

Shunsui grunted from deep in his throat as he felt Miyuki lower herself down on him, stretching to accommodate his girth the woman enveloped around him beautifully, her swollen sheath clenching against him as she began to roll her hips against him, taking him so deep.

Shunsui reached out gripping her by the hips with his hands in order to slow her down a little, her speed a bit too fast for his liking, he knew she was more than excited but he really wanted to feel her.

Miyuki's brow furrowed as she felt him still her before he rolled his hips underneath her. Her jaw fell as she felt his thick shaft plunge into her deeply the head of his cock brushing against her g-spot with every slow grind of his hips, how the hell the man could feel so intense growing so slow was beyond her, but with even gentle rolls, she felt his thick shaft graze against every nerve ending sending the most deliciously intense pleasure she had ever felt.

"Oh my god, that feels so good!" Miyuki moaned as she reached her hands out to caress his chest, her fingers grazing against his nipples as she enjoyed his slow grind.

Shunsui loosened his grip on her hips allowing her to meet his speed with a slight roll of her own hips now that she understood he liked a slower pace. Shunsui reached his hands up and cupped her breasts gently massaging her as he rocked into her.

Miyuki moaned deeply with every slow roll of his skillful hips, she was so swollen, so aroused she could feel everything! The shape of his head, the deep vein along the underside of his shaft pressing against her sensitive core. It felt so intense he was making her toes curl.

Shunsui watched her as he filled her, as he rocked into her welcoming heat, her core felt so good it was like the sweetest torture any man could ever feel, she was exquisite; her body impeccable.

"You're so damn beautiful!" Shunsui whispered to her as he watched her. Her lips parted, her brow furrowed from the pleasure he gave her, the soft flush of her skin.

His gaze lowered taking in the soft roll of her hips as she met his thrusts, she was giving him more than he ever imaged, the woman had such passion buried deep inside her it was a thrill to watch it being brought to the surface.

"Shunsui!" he heard her moan his name and it made him smile before he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her down in order to kiss her.

Her moan only deepened as her body was pulled forward changing the angle of his penetration. Shunsui pressed his lips over hers filling her mouth with his tongue, he playfully thrust it between her lips, mimicking the speed of his hips, truly making love to her with every part of his body as his hands explored her body.

Miyuki could feel him everywhere, the fire within her being stoked like never before, the sensations of his strong hands caressing her soft skin, the way his cock filled her sending erotic waves of bliss coursing through her body, her nipples felt sore they were so tight from her arousal, her core clenched down on him harder with each roll of his hips, she didn't know how, but he was already building her next orgasm even with such a slow pace.

Miyuki felt her body being covered with a sheen of sweat from the sultry summer air that surrounded them and when he pulled back and buried his head between her neck and shoulder she groaned as she felt his mouth begin to suck on her pulse point.

Shunsui's breaths came out harsh and deep as he rocked his hips a little faster, grunting deeply he knew he wasn't going to last much longer for her as he felt his come rising up the base of his shaft, his sack pulling tight between his legs.  
Miyuki felt his right hand caress down her side and slip between them. She leaned back giving him better access to her swollen clit, she groaned loudly when his fingertips made contract with the over sensitive tip.

"Yes! Yes!" She moaned as she felt his fingers play with her clit so skillfully, the sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt, so much pressure being built up inside her by the combination of his thick shaft and gentle touch.

Miyuki laid her hands down flat on his chest for leverage as she took a little more control over him, speeding him up a little bit as her core clenched down on him.  
Shunsui allowed her to speed up as he felt her beautiful body tensing and trembling over him, the look on her face unlike anything he'd ever seen, her pleasure enough of a reward on its own.

Miyuki tipped her head back as an intense wave of pleasure assaulted her, her lower abdomen felt like it was on fire, her core fluttering around his thick cock just waiting to surge. Shunsui reached his free hand up taking a hold of her right nipple between his fingers he teased and twisted her, giving her that final push.

Miyuki tipped her head forward and met his gaze as she called out his name. She watched him as he clenched his teeth and grunted from his own pleasure as her core snapped, pulling him inside her greedily milking his cock.

Shunsui gripped her breast in his hand massaging her tightly as he felt her coming on his cock, each pulse of her core tightened around him as he thrust his hips to meet her, with one final push and a deep grunt he spilled, a blast of energy so good his eyes rolled as he pumped inside her.

Miyuki felt his hot come fill her as she gently rocked her hips against him her core fluttering with aftershocks as she watched his face. His brow was pulled tight, his breathing ragged as he tipped his head back against the pillows, she'd never seen a man brought to such pleasure simply by feeling her come.

Shunsui let out a laugh as he pulled his hand from between her legs and met her gaze. Miyuki smiled as she looked down at him, feeling the most satisfied she ever had in her life. Shunsui pushed himself up from the pillows and wrapped his arms around her pulling her up against his body while pressing his lips over hers.

Miyuki melted into him as he kissed her, her body was relaxed, her mind completely at ease while in his arms, the man somehow knew what she needed as he held her so close to him, pressing soft lazy kisses against her lips. Miyuki used his shoulders to lift herself up and allow him to pull out of her.

Shunsui pulled back and met her gaze as his hands dropped to caress her ass a little playfully. Miyuki didn't know what to think, now that they'd crossed this line things would never be the same between them, knowing what it was like to make love with a man like Shunsui Kyoraku was a little bit dangerous, something a woman could really get used lifted his head and cupped the side of her face as he looked into her gaze and with one simple sentence all her worry evaporated.

"Now I'm never going to want to let you go."

Miyuki couldn't deny that hearing him say something so sweet brought her emotions to the forefront; if she wasn't careful she could do something pretty stupid; like fall in love with the Captain Commander of a world that wasn't even hers.

"Smile beautiful, you have nothing to worry about, I promise." Shunsui stated as he tightened his arms around her pulling her into a full embrace.

Miyuki closed her eyes as she felt him wrap his arms around her and allowed her head to fall against his shoulder and as she listened to him and allowed herself to smile she made the conscious decision to let go a little more.

"You got your wish, Head Captain, I have a feeling I'll be warming up to you quite a bit." Miyuki whispered.

Shunsui chucked as he ran his hand down her bare back, enjoying the way it felt to have the woman in his arms, for the first time in quite a few years he felt optimistic about his future.

"Now that's something to look forward to…"


End file.
